1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to applicators for applying a hair liquid to the hair root area adjacent the scalp without applying the liquid to other portions of the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
When applying hair treating liquids and gels to human hair, the liquid, such as a gel, color, or the like, is externally applied to the hair and massaged into the hair to permit the coloring, or the like, to penetrate the hair to its maximum depth adjacent the scalp.
As is well known, colored hair must be periodically treated adjacent the scalp at the hair root area in order to maintain a uniform coloring throughout the hair length, and even though it is only the portions of the hair adjacent the scalp that require treatment, conventional systems for applying the liquid to the hair are not as selective as is desired and the location of dispensing of the liquid cannot be accurately controlled. Such conventional practices require greater amounts of treatment liquid than are necessary, and as each application of liquid, such as coloring, I will be applied to areas of the hair that do not require treatment, excessive exposure of the hair to coloring chemicals occurs resulting in deterioration of the hair characteristics.